Talk:Two Makes the Strongest of All Universes Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla
Alr, here are my thoughts on the matter. I still believe that Gobros and KaC are better than both fusions. For me when I use Gobros, they just feel so ridiculously powerful offensive wise. They have the chance to do 3 supers and have a passive that I feel is better than the fusions. They build up thier defense so much faster and overall get to a higher point when fully built up. My 2 Dupe Gobros can cap at around 220k defense if you activate All in the family. Not to mention the fusions can only start bulding up in the 4th turn. They take a lot longer because of this and even when they are completely rainbowed and fully built up they only get to around 130~150k defense. While yes you do get defense on super it just doesnt make them feel viable throughout the whole rotation. (Also the 3rd spot part of their passive is kinda dumb, Why not just stack both things for the trade off of not seeing the unit for 4 turns) Their links arent the worst but I feel they are full of way too many ki links, they shouldve had more attack links since not only do they get ki AND build up ki, it would also allow for the whole rotation to do alot more damage. While yes Gobros can struggle for ki in the first turn, thats usually all it would last for, after that they can super eaisly and deal massive damage even from the start since they can triple super right off the bat. I would like to point out that Gogeta having Super effective against all types and Vegito having a guarenteed super does make them very versitile and it covers a few weaknesses of the card, 1 it only happens on certain spots on the rotation which could mess up your rotations and that you can only get that and start building up in turn 4; which also makes me think that even in blue, they start off fairly weak defensively compared to Gobros and KaC bieng defensive beasts as soon as the 3rd turn. Not to mention that Gobros lead 2 of great teams in which 1 is one of the biggest teams and the other gives +4 ki which lets their ki issue become alot less prominent. Gobros are also in 9 teams in which, they fit relitively well in all of them; unlike the fusions since OIAF does limit thier team building potential.Gobros also have a perfect linking buddy who is a support that makes them almost double as strong and takes away most of thier weaknesses. I am still not 100% about my thoughts on the Fusions vs Gobros; although My mind is set in stone for KaC. KaC are on the same amount of teams, yet unlike the fusions, they instantly stack defense infinitely, can build up to have a 66% chance to dodge, have a passive that might be relaint on the team, yet the conditions are one of the easiest to full fill considering most of the teams are relitively big. On their best turn, they can do 4 supers and an aditional attack which by then makes them a complete defensive tank and does a good amount of damage. The pure saiyan part is extremely easy to full fill but I can see a slight struggle with the USS portion. I will also admit that their leader skill is fodder compared to the fusions. Its not even a comparison for them, its just a complete outclassification. Although they dont need to be in a specific place in the rotation to be good both offensively and defensively. Over all, KaC have outstanding defense, arent limited in their teams,have the 3 most common links in the game from turn 1,infinitely stack defense, can do mass amounts of supers, can have a 66% chance to dodge, build up SO much faster, and arent relaint on their placement. Gobros lead 2 of the best teams, give 4 ki on thier own category, build up starting from turn 3, have decent links, have a perfect linking support partner on most of their teams (they share 6 teams), are on 9 teams, start off strong defensively and only get better overtime, they have an active skill which can be seen in EZAs, Dokkan events,LGE,Battlefield and (rarely) on SBR. Vegito can be seen as better since he does have a great leader skill to 2 teams, decent links, is on 6 teams, can transform in only 4 turns, builds up( a little slow) has the potential for 3 supers pre transformation, has the potential for 5 supers post transformation( 1 active skill, three 12 ki, and one 24 ki) has decent links and can have a 50% chance to dodge in exchange for not seeing them for 3 turns and not building up the passive. Gogeta is also amazing since he runs great teams, gives himself 3 ki pre transformation, has PFB before transforming, can triple super, has decent links, can have a 50% chance to dodge in exchange for 3 turns of not bieng there, has an easy transformation in turn 4, is super effective agaisnt all types in the 1st and 2nd slot, gives himself 5 ki, loses PFB,gains 2 common attack links for his teams, can do 4 supers at maximum which 3 would be Super effective against all types (active skill, 24 ki and two 12 ki) and builds up. Let me know your opinion after you've read everything. Take into account their potential on every event (LGE, Dokkan Event, Battlefield,SBR and EZAs) along with how they fit in thier teams, thier time for building up, their complete potential, their leader skills, their links, etc. Im pretty set in stone for KaC but im open to enterpritation for Gobros. I love all 4 units so I hate having to pick between all 4.